


The Naughty Prince

by Ur_homie_Blaize



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Roman, DDLG, Daddy Kink, Degrading kink, It's a train wreck, M/M, Oh yea there's also angst, Peeing kink, Smut, Smut and Angst, Top Logan, Wet Dream, i hate myself for writing this, lord bless my soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21555028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ur_homie_Blaize/pseuds/Ur_homie_Blaize
Summary: Logan was a person who liked rules. When rules are kept, he feels he's done what he can. Every once in a while, though, rules had to be broken, he understood this and accepted it. He will not, however, let his rules be broken by a spoiled little prince like Roman. One of those rules being: don't bother daddy while he's working.
Relationships: Logan Sanders/ Roman Sanders, Logan logic Sanders/ Roman creativity Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	The Naughty Prince

Logan was a person who liked rules. When rules are kept, he feels he's done what he can. Every once in a while, though, rules had to be broken, he understood this and accepted it. He will not, however, let his rules be broken by a spoiled little prince like Roman. Roman had already broken several rules and it all piled up until Logan had enough. One of those rules being: don't bother daddy while he's working.

To say the little brat was bored was the understatement of the year. He was beyond bored, which meant he was beyond asking nicely. Who cares if Logan's working at the moment? The prince needed to be entertained and who better to help than his daddy? Besides, he doubted Logan would mind once his plan fell into place. 

Flashes of past scenes came into his head and he was hard already. Roman cupped himself in his pants and groaned, trying to soothe the growing fire within him. All he had to do was break a little rule and daddy would come out to play.That's all he really wanted: to play with his daddy. 

He first had to make sure he looked good for his Lo-Lo, so he slipped on a skirt and his favorite fish-net shirt. He retouched his hair and smirked, Roman knew what he was doing, and he was ready to play.

Logan was in his office, working per usual, completely unaware of what would transpire in a few seconds. Roman looked in, planning his attack. He then walked in and let his game begin. He walked over to Logan and threw his arms around his neck kissing his head. Logan paused and looked at the prince, "What are you up to little one?" 

Roman smiled innocently, "Nothing daddy, I just wanted cuddles." Logan hummed and leaned into the embrace. He could let his prince have his fun for a while before he sent him away so that he could finish. Roman, however, had other plans. He began to kiss Logan's face, slowly making his way to his lips. Logan kissed him back fiercely and powerful, showing that he was still in charge. Roman moved around the chair until he was facing him then paused. He smirked as he climbed into his lap and began kissing him once more. 

Logan reflexively brought his hands on Roman's hips, holding him there so he wouldn't fall. Roman deepened the kiss and began to grind down onto Logan. He groaned and begrudgingly pulled away, "What's this? Is my little prince breaking a rule, again?" Roman moaned and grinded down against him once more. Logan smirked knowingly, he liked where it was going. Roman whined and continued to roll his hips against his daddy, attempting to distract him from the rule he just broke. 

Logan merely picked him up off is lap and went back to the computer. The prince was surprised to say the least. He huffed in frustration as he watched his plans go down the drain. Plan B then, he thought to himself. Roman crawled in front of Logan, reached out to his belt buckle and tugged at it twice. He huffed out a little laugh at his brat's attempt to get what he wants. If that's what you really want. Logan pushed his seat from his desk and stood up. He looked down at his prince, bent over and grabbed the brat's face, "The little prince is being very naughty today isn't he?" He cooed. 

Roman pouted and tried to look away but Logan's grip kept that from happening. 

"Look at daddy when he's talking to you, slut. There you go, now was that so hard? Since you've decided to be a very naughty prince, you're going to have to be punished. And since you also went through the trouble to make daddy hard, you're going to have to help him with that, aren't you? Now, on your knees, okay?" Logan said openly, giving him time to say no. When Roman lifted himself on his knees, Logan had his answer but still needed his confirmation, "I need you to answer me, my little whore." 

"Yes Daddy," he responded immediately.

Logan hummed, happy with his answer and began to unbuckle his belt as Roman waited there patiently. He stood up above Roman and grabbed his hair, gently pushing him towards his cock. Roman reached out but Logan tugged him by his hair before he could and smirked knowingly. " So it seems that the little whore did want something. You could've just told daddy what you want, you know I spoil you so much already," Roman whined at his words. "So what does my baby want? Hmm? Tell Daddy what you wanted so badly that you interrupted his work." 

Roman flushed a bright pink, as he thought of what he actually wanted. He'd been too embarrassed to ask at first but of course Logan saw right through him. He always could, and he trusted him to. He looked down, almost ashamed of asking. Logan lifted his chin with his fingers and looked into his scared eyes. Roman blushed again and closed his eyes, "Can you, um," he paused and took a deep breath," canyoupeeonmyface?" 

Logan hesitated, momentarily caught off guard but quickly regained his flow, "I don't know, do you deserve it?" 

Roman's heart soared and whined, "Please Daddy? I'll be a good prince, I promise," 

"You know how to please your Daddy, now, instead of whining, put that mouth to good use." And with that, he pushed his cock into his mouth. Roman groaned and took him deeper into his mouth, sucking harder with each thrust. 

Logan moaned, using his little prince's mouth to his pleasure, "You like that? You like pleasing your daddy don't you? You little royal whore, you know exactly how to suck my cock. You think you deserve daddy's piss all over you, you spoiled brat? You're going to have to suck daddy's cock like the little slut you are if you want it." 

Roman let out a muffled whine at his words, swirling his tongue around his daddy's cock. He bobbed his head faster and popped off to lick a stripe from under Logan's base to his tip, taking him back in with a greedy suck. "Mm yes, my little whore is very good isn't he? You want daddy's piss? Huh? Lean back and take it then you filthy slut." 

Roman did so and closed his eyes waiting for the golden rain to hit his body. And oh when he did, " D-daddy, can I please-?" 

"Touch yourself, filthy whore, show daddy how much you liked his gift." 

With those words of permission Roman began stroking himself with his daddy's piss. He kept going faster and faster, chasing his orgasm. And he was almost there, "Don't cum yet my little brat, it's still daddy's turn. Don't you want to please your daddy?" 

Roman whined and begrudgingly slowed his hand on his cock, stopping his orgasm. Logan smirked," Now that daddy gave you a little present, it's time for you to pay him back don't you think?" 

Roman looked up at him and nodded crawled closer and knelt before him, like a slave to it's master. Logan smiled sweetly at his prince, he looked so beautiful like this, looking up at him with his piss all over his abdomen and cock. "On the bed my prince, hands and knees." Roman immediately stood up and walked over to the bed and crawled on, spreading his legs wide for his Logan. Logan removed the rest of his clothes and walked behind him, caressing the prince's ass and leaving a trail of kisses wherever he went. Roman moaned and arched his back, pushing his ass into Logan's face even more. He continued to mouth and bite at him, slowly making his way to his puckering hole. Everytime he got close he got moved away, teasing the whining prince. 

"Daddy, please-" Roman was cut off by an assault to his hole, finally getting what he wanted. He arched deeper towards the bed, craving more and more of Logan's mouth. All too soon Logan pulled away to grab the lube from his drawer. Dripping some lube onto his hands, Logan warmed it up and thrust a finger into Roman's sweet ass. Roman whimpered, needing more. Logan knows his little slut wanted more, but he wanted him to beg, so he continued at an agonizing pace. Occasionally going faster just to slow down again. His little prince needs to ask for what he wants.

"D-daddy," he whined, "please, daddy."

"What is it my little prince? What you want from your daddy?"

"M-more, daddy please, more!" 

"More what? You're going to have to be more specific about what you want slut."

Roman groaned in frustration, Logan knew what he wanted, he was just being difficult. So he reached back to Logan's hands and attempted to add another of his fingers to his hole. That only got him a quick slap away. Logan stopped completely causing a loud whine to come from the prince. "So the prince thinks that he can just get whatever he wants? Since when did daddy say that his little prince could move his hands? You know what that means don't you, you little slut." 

Roman whined and nodded as he placed both hands behind his back obediently. Logan smiled, pleased he didn't need to say it. He walked over to his clothes on the floor and picked up his tie. Logan stood behind Roman and tied his wrists together, making sure he couldn't move them before continuing. He bent over and began kissing the backside of his little slut, occasionally biting down hard, slowly making his way back to his aching hole that longed to be filled. Every time he got close he'd light brush pass it to the other side, wringing a whine from the brat. "Is there something you'd like, baby?" He asked, rubbing the abused skin.

"D-daddy, please, I-I need you, please, please!"

"Now, now, baby, you need to be very specific about what you want from your daddy. Use your words and you'll get what you want."

"I- I need your cock daddy! Please? I-I want it, i-inside m-me!"

Logan smiled, wide and satisfied, "Of course baby, now was that so hard?"

Roman moaned at his words as he arched deeper into the bed, waiting expectantly for Logan to prep him. Logan's cock pulsed at the sight in front of him. He loved how desperate and needy his brat was being. Another second later, though, Logan re-inserted his finger into his prince's ass, pumping in and out with a purpose. The prince moaned as Logan added a second finger, scissoring him open until he felt he was ready for a third. Soon enough Roman was filled with four fingers and still craving more. He wanted his daddy's cock inside him already. Seemingly reading his mind, Logan withdrew his fingers and lubed up his cock, slowly stroking himself, getting it hard again. He walked up to his brat's ass and placed himself at his entrance, giving him a taste of what was to come. Roman whined and pushed himself back against his daddy's thick cock, silently begging to be used like the whore he was. Far be it from Logan to not know what his baby wants, so he decided to have mercy on the brat. In one quick and fluid motion, he was fully seated inside the prince. 

Roman cried out in pleasure as he was finally entered. How he loved being surrounded by everything that was just, Logan. The feeling of his cock as he began to thrust into him was heavenly and he could die at that moment, content with life. He let out another moan as Logan began a faster pace, going deeper and deeper every thrust. It wasn't long before he was hitting the brat's prostate, forcing out a whine every time. Roman felt the pressure in his cock build up, begging to be released. "D-daddy! I- I'm coming!"

Logan growled and pounded faster, " Then come slut, show daddy how good he makes you feel, let me feel it." 

And finally Roman came, shouting Logan's name as he did. He then began to slowly come down from his high, still being used like the little whore he was, and it wasn't long until he was hard again. "Well, well, look who's in need of more. You little royal whore, all you want is to come, don't you? You just want to feel good huh? But only my cock can do this to you, is that right slut? Only daddy's cock can make you feel this way, and oh how daddy loves you feel around him. Your tight little hole squeezing me in just the right way as I pound into you, chasing my own release, only using you like the whore you are." 

Roman moaned and whined at his words, slowly going towards his edge again. "You can come now, pet, it about time for me to come too. Come with me, won't you baby?" 

He could only nod as he was pounded into, harder and harder, chasing his orgasm once more. A few quick thrusts later they both came with a shout. Logan pulled out and watched as his cum oozed out of the royal's hole, the sight alone was enough to almost make him come again. Without showing much restraint Logan bent down and lapped at his dripping hole, tasting both of them together. Roman moaned and arched back into his mouth, craving more. All too soon Logan pulled away and thumbed his gaping hole. 

"You're so beautiful, my little prince. So good for me." 

Roman moaned contently and fully laid down on the bed, tired out. As he came down from his high he felt his tears flow down his cheeks. It began as a whimper. He had tried to quiet the noise but had only made it worse. He hadn't known why he was crying until he sat up in the dark. Alone. Logan was nowhere to be seen, not for the past three months. Perhaps he had gotten too used to the fact he was gone that his mind decided to remind him of his loss. Roman looked back at the memory he dreamt about and began to full on bawl. His Logan was taken from him far too soon and he missed his daddy so much. 

After another twenty minutes Roman had run out of tears to shed. He was sad and tired. The prince wiped his face with his sleeve and went back to sleep, to hopefully see his Logan once more.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who don't exactly get the ending,,, basically Roman has a wet dream about a scene he did with his Dom (Logan) only to wake up and realize he's dead.
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed it! Kudos and comments are appreciated


End file.
